field trip
by Anistasia D Flight1962
Summary: an ordinary wednesday. and 40 children 13-14 get shadow traveld to NY. why Nico Why. Nico/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Field trip.**

Chapter 1 WTH are you doing here  
**A.N. hi this is my first fanfic I am co-writing it with my friend please read, review and enjoy. All OCs in this fanfic are real but their names have been changed for the purposes of the fanfic.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the last Olympian or any of those characters. I do own my OCs and the plot. **

Just another typical Wednesday morning in school. Daydreaming in class.  
" To be not to be? That is the question whether it is nobler to suffer the sings and arrows or"

oh well I can't remember the rest, ah Shakespeare quotes don't you just love them? Or maybe not?

Maybe we have no freedom of thought maybe we are just machines programmed to do certain things, but, no a great scientist once said" I think therefore I am" wow look at me so smart. I remembered that from the documentary when I was eight as well J:-).

I'd better stop that people are going to look at me weird… oh well I am weird.

**(A.N He. He. Someone let me have sugar! In the form of a chocolate muffin. Muha ha ha!)*( Warning** handle with care(like I'm going to take any notice of that)

oh and before you ask, yes, that's was my train of thought, and no I'm not in English or science,_(I wish)_I am stuck in the torture lesson of all MATHS.

Now I'm sorry I must admit in the past I did enjoy maths lessons a little bit. That was until I had Mrs Gunhill as a teacher, How she ever got a husband is beyond me but apparently Mr Hatley is just as bad if not worse is that's possible. Probably not. Me and my train of thought again. I'm dyslexic but I could swear that I'm A.D.H.D as well.

I can barely concentrate on anything nonphysical for more than five minutes, but even then it's a struggle. You have to almost catch me to make me concentrate.

Urgh not again, I've got to stop daydreaming, if I don't at least try to concentrate Mrs Gunhill is never going to give me a decent grade. Although I swear Mrs Gunhill hates me. She ignores me at best, and picks on me at worst.

I'm lucky I'll always have everything done (home work) and have all my stuff with me or she'd have given me so many detentions by now it's unbelievable. At least my friends Frankie (short for Francesca) and Ebony-Rose are in the same boat as me.

Wait a second where is Ebony? Where has she gone? Oh no oh no wait, she was sitting in front of me not 5 minutes ago?! Oh what the hell I'm such a bad friend ah ahhhh... oh yeah she went to her singing lesson...wweeeelllllll _that_ was embarrassing even if it was in my head... now back to business,... wait what was I talking about again. Dam I lost my train of thought time to start all over again.

"Anistasia, Anistasia, Anistasia!"

"What? What? Yes I'm here."

Wait I uh oh seems Gunhill finally noticed that I was daydreaming.

Run away! Run afar, Run fast and Run hard!

Thanks a lot inner thoughts but that's not very helpful right now. Actually my inner thoughts have been a lot less than helpful since we got Mrs Gunhill and Mr Hatley come to the school, ever since, whenever I've passed them in the corridor, looked at them in assembly or talked to them, my inner thoughts have told me to run and hide. (Not helpful) but it's been a lot worse lately, ever since the dream. (Note to self; tell Frankie about the dream, she might be able to make sense of it)

" Anistasia, are you listening to me?" Mrs Gunhill purred in the most threatening voice I have ever heard come out of the mouth of an old woman who looks about 50 and is almost a foot and a half shorter than me as well as fat and slow. (I really don't know why I'm so scared of her)

"um yes?"  
Oh my... what the hell, my voice sounds weak even to me. Was there a quiver in it?

Anyway that was the wrong answer for Mrs Gunhill. She looks like I had just rolled her birthday, Christmas and Easter all into one. (I felt like a mouse about to be pounced on by a cat.)

" all right then seeing as you were listening you'll have no trouble answering this "  
she had the most evil grin on her face, she and I both knew that the equation she had put on the board was an AS level exam board: Excel warm up question. Now I may not have mentioned this earlier that the only reason I hate maths is because of the teacher, but I'm actually really good at it,

so I answered correctly by going to the front and writing on the board to say she was annoyed at me for getting the answer right would be an understatement.

If they didn't know that Mrs Gunhill and I hated each other and that we were mortal enemies, people might call me a teacher's pet,  
but as it was Mrs Gunhill just gave me the evil`s then turned around and wiped my answer off the board as I walked back to my seat smiling at the others and of them smiling back as if we all had a private joke on the teacher,  
(which we did) a couple of people even high-five me.

This is going way too well something's got to give. Shut up inner thoughts. (**I really should listen to my inner thoughts because most of the time they're right and the rest of the time they're smart ass and wise :-$)**

20 minutes to go,20 minutes to freedom... well end of first lesson.

15 minutes till the end of the lesson and a ray of hope comes in the form of Mr Johnson and Miss Felton the coolest teachers in the school. Mr Johnson looks about 60 - 70 and is so kind with the coolest stories and Miss Felton looks about 20-30 and is so cool and lets you mess around in class. They asked to speak to Mrs Gunhill and Mr Hatley in the corridor.  
As soon as Mrs Gunhill was out the door I turned to Frankie.

"So," I said with an excited grin.

"So," Frankie said grinning back at me.

"I need to tell you about the dream I had last Friday it keeps coming back and it's starting to worry me." I was frowning now.

"Okay tell."

"well basically we were in maths like now and then I sort of sense to someone coming then everything goes black and I'm moving forward really fast and then I'm lying in a forest and everyone else is there then I sort of groaned and said oww I don't know why because it didn't hurt and then someone off to my left said what the f**k was that. Then there's the sound of someone or something collapsing then I wake up. Weird right?"

"Um. Okay. Yeah. What I heard of it that was quite weird." Um okay at least I don't feel like I'm going crazy.  
"Um. Hey wait aren't your dreams sometimes prophetic right?" Frankie asked she has witnessed it,  
(before you ridicule me). It happened a couple of times, I've told her about my dreams and a few days or a week or two, one time even a month later the dream comes true.

"Uh, yeah they are sometimes why?" I asked (hey shoot me I'm curious.)

"well don't you get a weird or strong feeling about them to?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well maybe, just maybe this could be one of those dreams,"

"I doubt it or at least I hope it is not."

"let's wait and see." She said in a mischievous tone (she's got that glint in her eye. I hate it when she has that glint in her eye!)

The teachers Mrs Gunhill, Mr Hatley, Mr Johnson and Miss Felton have been gone three or four minutes now so about 11 or 12 minutes till the end of the lesson,

I have a tingly feeling from my toes to my fingers all over really, it's like pins and needles or a prickly sensation like someone's coming but I don't know who. It's sort of like the feeling of anticipation I get a feeling like this when...

" oh no, no no No No NO don't you dare, don't you dare!" Why am I saying that? He's not even here. (Yet)...

people are going to think you're crazynot now inner thoughts. Frankie is looking at me now with her brow furrowed in concern.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Someone's coming and I've got a feeling I know who."

The tingling feeling has gotten worse. I can tell I've gone pale and I'm shaking, people are starting to look at me now. They're starting to go quiet.

The shadows have gotten dramatically darker but I seem to be the only one who has noticed.

"Anistasia are you okay" asked Miss Felton all the teachers have come back into our classroom now that I barely notice because he's almost here.

Mrs Gunhill has started coming closer now probably looking for an easy kill _shut up this is not a good time in a thoughts_.

I can easily see the shadows are close to their darkest, almost here. Just a few moments more.

"Anistasia what's wrong you look like you're about to be sick," Mrs Gunhill purred again in that creepy voice of hers smiling slyly_, like you care._

**5**...**4**...**3**...**2**...**1**... He's here. Suddenly coming crashing out of the shadows at the front of the classroom and running tripping over the desks at the front and falling on the floor. The one. The only. (Sigh exasperatedly) Nico Di Angelo.

"Το φράγμα" Nico groaned. Every head and every pair of eyes that were not already on Nico then swivelled to look at him.

"Nico!" I exclaimed breaking the nervous silence.

"Urgh um hey," he groaned getting off the floor and brushing himself off well... I crossed my arms over my chest and said in a friendly but teasing voice,

"Um hey Nico three things one,"  
(holding up one finger.)  
"You sure do know how to make a dramatic entrance, two,"  
(holding up a second finger)  
"Not your best landing in the world and finally three,"  
(I was glad to see Nico looked a little embarrassed at the second comment but I am now holding up three fingers)  
" three. What the hell are you doing here?!"  
Nico was looking incredibly nervous now. Okay that's not like him but I suppose he is in a crowded space with a lot of light.

"Um well um err,"

"excuse me but who on earth are you," growled Mr Hatley more threateningly than he ever has before, Mr Hatley is about a head taller than me with thinning mousy brown hair. Mrs Gunhill was giving me the death eyes which had no effect on me because Nico had glared at me enough times and his death Glare was much worse than some short teachers.

"Do you know who this is Anistasia?" Mrs Gunhill spat. Nico completely ignored everyone in the room and looked at me with a cocky grin on his face,  
(it was the scariest expression I've ever seen.)

"I'll explain when we get there."  
"What do you mean Nico?" I asked slightly terrified now. Nico just smiled  
"Hold onto your hats!" His grin was so big now it must have been hurting his face.

Suddenly it clicked what he was about to do I stood up while saying "Oh no. no, no, No, No, NO. Don't you dare. Don't you dare!"

That's when I felt it… a rushing, a falling sensation, I had just enough time to grab my broken watch, charm bracelet, ballpoint clicky pen that was black on the outside that had a wiggly clip and my bag before I heard confused shouting.

And then it went black.  
**  
A.N. there's the first chapter sorry if the characters (Nico) are a little OOC if you want a description of what I look like it's on my profile page  
translation:** το φράγμα means: Dam it.


	2. Chapter 2

**My maths teatcher becomes fully acquainted with my fist.**

this chapter was writen by my friend

we do not own PJO

Why?

Why now?

I swear to Olympus the only time we get zapped to New York has to be with an utterly USELESS son of Hades shows up. And takes the teachers with us.

Thanks Nico, Thanks.

I stumbled into a small clearing, the sunlight momentarily blinding me. The only time I've wished for the grey drizzle of Reading, England. It goes easier on the bloggers eyes.

I shook my head and took stock of the situation. It seems some people couldn't cope with shadow travel. Projectile vomiting erupted from the mouths of my classmates. Shadow travel and being subjected to Nicos' face. I couldn't blame them.

Truth be told I was feeling pretty nauseous myself.

I took a quick swig out of my 'water' bottle.  
Better.

I felt a hand grasp my elbow.

"Uugh", not a sound I want to hear coming out of my best friends mouth. If anyone she was the most accustomed to shadow travel. She was the toughest person I knew. But of course _now_has to be the time that she goes all D.O.D on me.

"Annie, deep breaths" I did my best to inject some confidence into my voice. "Sit down, and put your head between your knees"

"Uhhhhh" was her reply. I fished around in my bag, and came up with the source of all my powers.

**My iPod.**

I stuck some My Chem on and handed it to her. Music is the best medicine, in my opinion.

"Better?" I asked.

My mind was going into overdrive; Mrs Gunhill was shrieking her head off, Mr Hatley was trying and failing to gather his dazed pupils, and Miss Felton and Mr Johnson were trying to calm down the worst of the vomiters.

Most people had gathered around a rock in the centre of the clearing.

"Mlerg...Nico...water..." Anistasia brought my attention back to _that._

Nico was lurking in the shadows behind me and Annie. I spun round and gave him one almighty slap across the face.

"Owwwwwwww!" he cried crouching down and clutching his face.

"Nico di Angelo, you absolute and utter, moron!" I yelled at him. "You, and only you, could possibly be stupid enough to travel an entire maths block 6,000 miles to a random field in the middle of nowhere!"

"This isn't nowhere we're just a few blocks from camp!"he tried to defend himself. I looked exasperatedly at him. "The sun rises in the?" I asked.

"East." He replied.

"And sets in the?"

"West"

"Now look at the sun."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"Now look at the skyline." Nico looked up to see the silhouette of the Empire State Building.

"If my geography is correct _you, _Nico di Angelo have shadow travelled about 30 mortals to Central Park in _Manhattan _which is a good few miles from Long Island." I finished.

"Hey, it's a mistake any idiot could make" Annie cut in, which meant she was feeling better, which was definitely better for all of us.

"Thank you Anistasia… wait …What! What do you mean idiot?" Nico cried indignantly

"you heard me death breath. Now shut up your giving me a headache." Annie retorted placing the headphones in her ears once more.

"And whilst I have this opportunity, what the F have you done to my best friend?" I was yelling once more.

"Err, well..."

"He sucked all the energy out of me because he shadow travelled about 35 people at once, cocky idiot." Annie was back up on her feet, and pulling headphones out of her ears.

I was about to say a few choice words regarding exactly what I thought about demigods sucking the energy out of my best friend when a shrill, short, fat old cat lady interrupted me.

"Right guys! I think you better explain what exactly has just happened!"

Mrs Gunhill was waddling towards us, closely followed by Mr Hatley.

Oh how I hate them both. I can't wait till the day Mrs Gunhill becomes fully acquainted with my fist.

"I don't know what stunt you're trying to pull but it certainly isn't funny!"

He glared at me and Anistasia. I opened my mouth to say something obnoxious and smart arsed like 'Well you've been pulling the same stunt of teaching us nothing for the past 3 months and I don't think that's very funny either'.

But I stopped. Anyone sane would have come to the assumption that this was all a dream.

Good thing I`m not sane.

But Mrs Gunhill and Mr Hatley we're glaring at us like detention was just the start of their long and boring torture program. I certainly didn't find that glint in their eye very funny.

"Mrs Gunhill please, don't be ridiculous." Salvation in the form of Miss. Felton arrived,

"Their just kids. I don't know how this happened but all we can do now is stick together."

Despite the clear logic of Miss Felton`s argument Mrs Gunhill opened her mouth yet again, probably to say something along the lines of _"Well I'm older so there!".  
_Thankfully she never got the chance as a resounding

"Nico you _idiot!"_

Rang out from the trees as three shadowy figures began to emerge out of the forest.

"In comes the cavalry." I muttered under my breath.

Two kids about 16-17 years old were making their way to our makeshift camp; the girl was blonde and you could tell from looking that she had an air of intelligence and control around her, the other was a guy with dark hair and green eyes and my first thought was that he looked like PJ Liguori (kickthepj) **(AN don't shoot me please)**. The last guy was extremely tall, extremely broad, and extremely muscly- oh and he only had one eye. They wandered over to our little tea party, where Mrs Gunhill looked like Christmas had come early.

"Nico, what the hell have you done?" The guy who looked like PJ was livid.

The blonde girl was studying Anna with some trepidation. Slowly she stuck out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth." She said warily to Annie, "You must be Anistasia."

Annie took her hand and shook it. "Formalities aside." The guy-who-looks-like-PJ said, "Would someone mind telling me _what_ is going on?"

"Err...well..." said Nico- _again_.

"Err well my arse." I said, turning to the other demigods I continued my rant with

"Nico here decided it would be good fun to shadow travel an entire maths block 6,000 miles across the globe."

That about summed it up in my opinion. Judging by the guilty, yet a little bit smug, look on his face Nico didn't have anything to add. The Cyclops tugged on the dark-haired guys sleeve and said in a small voice

"The lady smells bad." I could only assume that he meant Mrs Gunhill- she freaking _stank._Annabeth looked at me and Annie,

"What do you know about this" she said under her breath.

"Well she does _stink _and for a teacher she scares the hell out of me." Anistasia whispered feverishly "It's just gut instinct but-"

"Excuse me."

Miss. Feltham manoeuvred her way into our little pow-wow so she was cutting off Mrs Gunhill.

"Can I have a word please?"

She led the three off to one side Mr J went with them. As they were walking past I tried to nod meaningfully to tell them that Miss. F was on our side, but it probably looked like I was spazzing. Judging from the look Annie was giving, me which could only be interpreted as '_stahp', _I looked like I was studying. I took another swig out of my water bottle- but not too much. I did a quick inventory (we we're alone with 2 monsters and a bunch of disorientated mortals- I needed to assess the situation)

(Luckily I had been squeezing my bag and guitar in-between my legs so now they lay at my feet) so; notebook, pen, phone, purse, badges, water bottle, Swiss army knife, iPod, scraps of paper and other assorted shit and one Kerrang! mag. Another random stroke of luck was that Anna had slept over at my house last night and left some of her stuff in my bag; iPod, food, money, a spare change of clothes and a first aid kit- I know it sounds weird but she carries these things with her at all times.

When I looked up Mrs Gunhill was staring at us the way a cat may stare at a budgie. Ditto Mr Hatley.

The large group in the middle of the clearing had gathered were chattering avidly, it turns out that you can take about thirty-odd 13 year olds from Reading to New York in the space of a few minutes and the conversation will still turn to the X-factor. Me and Annie** (AN I know it's grammatically incorrect but it's how you would talk)** wandered off into the shadows- trying to put as much space as possible between us and the teachers. Annie was gripping her pen so tight her fingers were going even paler than usual. I didn't particularly know what to think about that pen; once in the middle of an exam Annie clicked it and a full-f-length sword popped out the end of it, I convinced myself the sunlight, stress, and lack of coffee was messing with my head. I never picked her up on it though.

"D'you have a plan?" I muttered under my breath.

"For Mrs G and Mr H? Or for getting the peasants back to England?" She asked.

"Uuuugh." I groaned "How are we going to get them to listen to us?"

"No clue." She sighed.

"Well the best thing we can do is show them we know what we're talking about." I said and I quickly briefed her on my plan.

"Any alterations and/or improvements?" I asked.

"One question." She said out the corner of her mouth, whilst fiddling with her charm bracelet, "What are we going to do with the others?"

"Where's Claudine?" I asked

"With Antria." Anistasia said looking at me, "Are you sure one person will be enough"

_**Line brake**_

"C'mon Annie." I said with a ridiculous adrenaline induced grin on my face "Time to get the band back together." I set my guitar and bag, taking out my army knife and stashing it in my pocket.

We wandered back out into the sunlight; Miss. F and Mr J were still with Nico and the other demigods.

I nudged Claudine with my elbow and briefed her as quickly as I could whilst keeping a stern gaze on Mrs Gunhill. Claudine cleared her throat and nodded curtly (that's what I like about Claudine; she never complains or argues- unless I'm being stupid).

I exhaled sharply and we made our way into the most unpopulated area of the clearing, I was whistling as I went- Panic! At the Disco, 'Do you know what I'm seeing?'.

I could see Mrs Gunhill eyeing us up and grinning nastily. For a woman who was so fat I couldn't tell where her boobs ended and her stomach began, she was fucking terrifying. I turned my back to her. 'Take the bait. Take it' I willed her silently towards us. I strained my ears to hear the slightest little rustle of grass. I didn't need to wait.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEK" Mrs Gunhill came swooping towards me, whilst Mr Hatley dived towards Annie with a snarl on his face.

"DUCK" I screamed throwing myself on the ground.

I rolled under Mrs Gunhills legs, swiping my knife at her. She stumbled and fell onto the ground; I jumped to my feet and raised my fist. Thank God for all those years of Tae Kwon Do lessons.

"Right" I thought to myself, "fighting stance, and-" As Mrs Gunhill regained her balance I jumped as high as I could, and struck Mrs Gunhill square on the ear with a round kick. Just as she swiped her claws at my side. I crashed back down to Earth. I scrambled back up to my feet to see Mrs Gunhills ugly mug grinning down at me.

"You never did pay attention in my lessons" she trilled.

"Maybe because with your teaching it couldn't possibly be called a lesson!" I said slamming my foot into her chest.

As she fell backwards I plunged my knife into her side and brought my fist smashing into her flabby stomach. I gritted my teeth and twisted the knife and brought it out in one fluid motion. I watched, drained, as Mrs Gunhills pupils widened in shock and she combusted into thousands of tiny little particles which settled in a pile at my feet.

Gasping for air and clutching my abdomen I turned round to see Anistasia standing, sweaty and exhausted, in front of a pile of dust. But in her hand was a full length sword, it shone in the sunlight giving of golden-bronze glow, the blade was a sort of zig zagged-like the clip of her pen. The hilt was regal silver, with intricately woven patterns worked into the metal, but crossing over the hilt was a midnight blue ribbon- it looked like ink which had somehow been turned into glass.

"Oh...um" Annie noticed me starring, "It was a gift from Hades."

"Oh yeah 'cause that explains it!" I said wondering.

How did Hades even _get _a sword like that, everyone knows that Hephaestus was the God of metalwork- and I know I don't know a whole lot about Greek mythology but I've never read anything insinuating that they were BFFs. All the others had been shepherded to the other end of the clearing (thank you Claudine) and were trembling in fear. Suddenly, Mr J, Miss. F, and all the other demigods came sprinting out of the forest- weapons raised. Seeing the piles of dust they ground to a halt in front of me and Anistasia.

"Wha- what happened to the monsters?" said the guy-who-looks-like-PJ.

"Been there, done that, dusted that" Annie said flippantly.

"If you wanna help, you can get a broom." I added. "Where were you anyway?"

"Oh, well they thought _we _were the monsters. So we had to like stop them from killing us, before we could explain what we knew about what was going on." Said Miss. Felton nonchalantly

"It was all a big misunderstanding and everything's okay now." said Mr J in his deep gravelly voice. He clapped his hand once and rubbed them together, "Well done girls, those monsters can put up a real fight. Now what are we going to do about the others."

"I have an idea." I said.

As soon as they saw Mr J and Miss. Felton everyone else came running towards them, asking what was going on?, where were they?, and what happened to Mrs Gunhill and Mr Hatley? I nudged Claudine with my elbow,

"Thanks." I said- still out of breath.

"No problem" She said

"How did you get them to listen to you?"

"I can be very convincing when I want to be" She said mysteriously. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Okay they were terrified and I was just yelling at them to do stuff." She admitted

"Thanks- again." I said smiling.

She smiled back at me. Not everyone else was so calm. A few people had burst into tears, a few were yelling at Annabeth and the other two guys, and a few (LOT) were yelling at Nico. I stepped onto a rock, which raised me above the hubbub of noise, put two fingers in my mouth and blew.

Hard.

The shrill, piercing whistle rang out through the clearing. That definitely got their attention.

"Right peasants!" I announced. "Some of you will have figured out by now that we're in New York, Manhattan to be precise."

An exited babble broke out as various

"I told you so!" and "Oh, so we're not in ..."s were exchanged. "How do you know?!"

Came an indignant voice. I pointed at the Empire State Building. "Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh" they chorused.

"Now," I paraded up and down the rock swinging my (imaginary) cane.

"If you are sane you may have assumed that you are having a dream. Lucky for you we're _in_sane. Now-"

"Why should we listen to you?" The same voice shouted.

**Lucy- Belle.**

She was annoying, whiny, attention-seeking, and petty. Lucky for me no-one really liked her. Some people were telling her to shut up and sit down. But it was a fair point.

"You should listen to me" I said feeling a lot like The Doctor, "and Anna, and Nico, and Mr J, and Miss. Felton, and Annabeth, and-" I looked at the guy-who-looks-like-PJ and the Cyclops inquiringly. They must have got the message because. "I'm Percy and he's Tyson" yelled guy-who-looked-like-PJ.

"And Percy, and Tyson, and Claudine. Because we're you're only chance of getting out of here alive." I said in a small voice.

"That's rubbish!" said a voice.

Not Lucy- Belle. Mac. Sophia Mac Nal. She was a good friend of mine, I liked her a lot. But I didn't expect her to be so rebellious _now._ "Look, Mac-"

"No. You look." She said, "Just because it was _you _who dusted that monster. I'm just as tough as you. I could've done that as well."

"But Soph." I tried again, "You wouldn't know what you were fighting, you don't know where we're going-"

"Where _are_ we going?" asked someone.

"Long Island." I replied, "We'll be safe there."

"Why can't we just go back the way we came?" asked Lucy- Belle

"Because _Nico_ here-"cue everyone turning to look at him

"has exhausted himself and is barely able to walk. Let alone shadow-travel all of us 6, 000 miles back to school." Nico grinned sheepishly.

"The only reason he isn't completely unconscious now is because he took all the energy out of Anistasia-"

*bzzzzzzzttt* *bzzzzzzzzzt* I couldn't believe it. They just got _shadow travelled_ to New York and they're all sat on BBM?!

"You can't use your mobiles it's basically waving a flag saying 'Here I am monsters! Come and eat me!'"

"Monsters?"

"From Greek mythology. We all studied Classical Civilisation for at _least_ a year; you should all have some basic knowledge of Greek and Roman mythology."

"Look, this is all bull." Mac started again.

"Soph. C'mon."

"No I'm finding my own way back. Thanks mate."

She turned sharply on her heel and ran for the forest. Lucy- Belle hot on her heels.

"Isn't someone going to go after her?!"I yelled at Mr J and the others.

The look they gave me told me that Mac had made the right decision. I didn't understand. Surely it was better to stick together? But I left it.

"Okay then!" I regained repose, "We'll stay here for another 20-30 minutes while we figure out the route."

I clambered down the rock and led all the demigods, teachers, Tyson and Annie to one side.

"Well" I said to Nico, Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson.

"You lot know New York the best."

" Any ideas?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahw Hell **_hello again I'm so sorry for not updating sooner my co-author (the writer of the last chapter) has been pestering me to update so you rely have her to thank for me updating._

Another thank you has to be said to all the reviewers the improvements that have been made are because of you, we would also like to say that the revues are greatly appreciated and keep us writing (well my anyway coz I'm lazy like that) thank you. I`ll just get on with the chapter now.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson sires.**

Nico`s pov:

oww my head hurts. I should never try to shadow travel that many people again, but on the other hand I feel absolutely fine,... okay that's strange. I don't normally feel fine after shadow traveling more than two other people, I wonder why I feel fine now,

There is some check talking to me.

Man that girl can slap... I'm getting that Frankie then. Seems we haven't gotten off to the best of starts I'll have to try better later.

I wonder if Anistasia is all right she looks a little sick shadow travel doesn't normally do that to her.

* * *

Time skip

Right

Okay

So where going into the middle of the woods me, Annabeth, Percy and Tyson... oh yeah... and the two monster teachers. On our way in here that girl that I'm guessing is Frankie did this spazdicated nod that I'm guessing means that the two teachers accompanying us are monsters... I wonder what kind.

Well I guess I won't have to wait too long.

Annabeth gives us the signal and we draw our weapons.

As soon as we draw our weapons I have a feeling that we've made a terrible mistake.

The male teacher Mr J looked at us like we were crazy.

"What the hell do you think you're doing kid?" He asked

"Well... what I think I'm doing is getting rid of the monsters that have been posing as teachers in my friend's School, thus keeping my friend safe."

Miss F looked at us with wide eyes "oh no this can't be happening. You thought we were the monsters?... No it's the maths teachers that are the monsters. I just wanted to ask you how long you've known that you were demigods, and how on earth you thought that we were going to get the others home."

Annabeth stared at Miss F then Percy stated what was on everybody's mind "so... we just left about 30 under armed 13 to 14 year olds at the mercy of two crazy, angry,old and truly bloodthirsty monsters."

Then Annabeth stated the next thing on everyone's mind "Go!"

We ran pelting through the forest going as fast as our legs would carry us.

The next thing we know we're belting into the clearing just to see two panting, sweating, dishevelled and truly beautiful girls standing over two piles of monster dust.

_Wait where the hell did the beautiful part come from?_

No time to dwell on it now we turn to look at the two girls they were Frankie and Anistasia.

The mustard in some sort of conversation going on while I had completely spaced because all I heard was

"Being there, done that, dusted that"

And

"If you want to help, get a broom"

All I was thinking at that precise moment was

Ahw HELL.

_ Okay okay okay. I'm sorry is just a filler. doing another chapter out by Saturday fingers crossed. Please don't shoot me I'm trying my best but yeah there you go please review love it like it heated dislike I don't just review...(author on knees) please(giving you the puppy dog eyes) :-)_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** **Here's the next chapter, sorry for the delay. In case you didn't know this is not Anistasia D Flight writing. It is the author of the second chapter 'MoonIceForFrankie'. Enjoy x**

Trudge. Trudge. Trudge. Trudge. The sloshing of the muddy paths **(AN: I've never been to New York, I'm from Reading, I can only guess what the paths are like)** in Central Park sang on with a continuous monotony, supported only by the disenheartend muttering of my (peasants) peers. They were cold, disgruntled, disorientated, and on a forced march. Well that's what they said to me (although somehow not quite as eloquently). I hiked my bag further up my shoulder ad scanned all the faces. Nico was pleasantly chatting to Miss. Feltham about American history, from World War II **(AN: Mrs F is a history teacher, and Mr J is Latin, R.E., and Classical Civilisation). **How I wished to pleasantly step all over his face the way I was currently doing to this path.

"CHESSY" a fake squeal wrenched me backwards by my shoulders, ripping out my IPod headphones (Wow, they'd got me pissed in record time). Sighing I looked up to see a grinning little cherub face, smothered in make-up, with a whole lot of cleavage to boot. I rolled my eyes and forced myself to be civil. "What do you want Piper?"

Hitting me playfully (not) she forced out another giggle "Why do you keep calling me Piper? My name's _Billie_"

"Billie Piper, she played Rose Tyler, companion to both 9 and 10." Associating Bill with something I love was the only way I could force myself to deal with her. Bill looked at me as though I was the crap underneath her shoe " I swear you are _SO_ nerdy sometimes."

"Oh yeah, Nerdfighter right here"

"What?" The look of crap intensified.

I breathed deeply "Nerdfighters are-"

"No time for that" Bill cut me off impatiently. "Who is THAT" She said, grinning at Percy like she was sizing up her next meal.

"Don't even bother he's dating Annabeth." No point being diplomatic anymore.

"ANNA? AS IN ANISTASIA?" She snorted incredulously. "What would someone _SO HOT _be doing someone _SO_-" She trailed off seeing the look on my face. (It was my 'I hope you fall into a well and die' look that I save for special occasions)

"First off." I said my voice dangerously even, "If you EVER bitch about my best friend, behind her back, again I will rip your pretty little head clean off your shoulders"

"_Yeah, right_" (little did she know I was deadly serious) The look of crap returned. "So who IS he dating?"

"Annabeth, the blonde girl." I said in a monotone voice.

"Oh." She turned to Nico, "What about-"

"Don't worry Armstrong, I'll let you know if he ever needs a whore." Before she could process what I just said, I sped off to walk with Claudine

leaving Bill gaping like a goldfish. She regained enough composure to mouth "Armstrong?" at me.

"Billie Joe Armstrong, Green Day" I called over my shoulder.

"RAWR" I said bumping Annie with my arm.

"''Sup?" She said, bumping me back.

"Just pissed off Bill" I said with a devilish grin

"So nothing new there then?" Annie grinned back

"You were very mean to her actually." Annoyance in the form of Nico appeared. Before I could open my mouth ready with a witty (obnoxious) retort, Annabeth cropped up beside us.

"Guys, everyone's really down."

"_So?_" I asked.

"So? We need to raise their spirits." Annabeth said patiently. And that riled me up.

"No, we don't need to. They should suck it up, they're just grumpy because they didn't get a freaking Panini at break." I spat out vehemently. Annabeth looked at me like she was analysing me Terminator-style. After carefully constructing an answer mentally she said, "If we don't keep them happy, they have the power to rebel, then they will have no protection or means of getting back home. It's Marxism in practice." An intelligent, yet un-condescending answer. Annabeth was a child of Athena. Which meant that she was much, _much _smarter than me_. _And I did not like that, not one bit_._ Conceding (but definitely not graciously) defeat, I kept my mouth shut. "So... What are we going to do?" asked Claudine. That stumped everyone. After some awkward silence to mull over ideas, Annabeth turned to me with a glint in her eye. (If this was a cartoon, she would most definitely have a light bulb over her head right now) "Frankie..."

"Yes?"

"I think I'm going to delegate this task to you"

Now it was my turn to gape like a goldfish. Scrabbling to regain composure (and get back up on my high horse), I mustered together a "Certainly." before my brain went into overdrive again. Best way to get people happy? Had to be pretty impromptu_...hmmmmmmmmmm_...Of course. It was the best medicine.

"Tyson?" I called out to the Cyclopes, who had been happily ambling along- oblivious to the stares and whispers. "Mind holding my bag for a little while? Please?".

"Okay." Tyson came bounding up to me like a happy little toddler.

"Thanks, hun. It's only for a little while." Watching Tyson skip back over to Mr. Johnson, I pulled down on the leather strap crossing diagonally over my chest. Motioning to Claudine and Anna to follow me, I ran so we were at the head of our little parade. Jumping on to a small boulder (for the second time that day) I whistled again. "Listen up! You're all feeling pretty down so this should liven you all up a bit! You probably all know it, if you do- sing along, if you don't- what is your life?" Jumping back down and grabbing my pick I launched into the opening chords of Wonderwall- Oasis. Annie and Claudine instantly recognised it from rainy lunchtimes, cooped up in the music rooms. 'Em, G, D, A.' my fingers worked seamlessly with my thoughts. With a sharp collective intake of breath from all three of us, we belted out that infamous first line "Today, is gonna be the day, that they're gonna throw it back to you" Gripping that tiny, triangular piece of plastic hard and slamming it down on the steel strings, I said a quick prayer. And it was answered. "By now, you should've somehow, realised what you gotta do" rang out from behind me, a choir of thirty-odd tired, hormonal, grumpy teenagers made one of the most beautiful noises I'd ever heard.

"I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do, about you now" We cried in unison. Walking along, with a sprig in my step, our feet hitting the ground in time with the beat. We made our way into the woodland. All singing the same immortal words.

"Back beat, the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now

And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I  
Would like to say to you but I don't know how

Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all, you're my wonderwaaaaaaaaaaaaaah-"

I stopped dead in my tracks. Causing a pile- up behind me, and in front of me lay a boy with dark curly hair, cheeky dark eyes, tanned skin, in an orange camp half-blood shirt. As the peasants behind me gathered their bearings, the boy scrambled to his feet. I turned round to ask the others just in time to hear "LEO VALDEZ" yelled straight into my ear.

AN: Hope you like it :3 My co-author Annie should be updating soon. If not I will pester her. Promise x. Please rate and review.


End file.
